


Family First

by FloweredHotPants



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Allison is 13, Anal Sex, Aunt/Niece Incest, Barebacking, Bottom Chris Argent, But in the bad way, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Grandparent/Grandchild Incest, Grooming, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Top Gerard Argent, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, argentcest, fingers crossed for me having all the tags, let's hope i have all the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloweredHotPants/pseuds/FloweredHotPants
Summary: The Argents are a very close-knit family, and family always comes first.*proceed with caution and don't read if this isn't your thing*





	Family First

**Author's Note:**

> I do not endorse incest or underage sex

Sex has always been a free thing in the Argent family. Whoever is willing, fucks. It’s so normal for Allison to walk in on her family having sex, that there’s only a handful of times that stand out. Like the first time she asked her parents what they were doing. She’d walked into her parents’ bedroom, to ask if she could have some ice cream, just has her daddy was sliding his cock into her mommy.

‘Sit here,’ her mommy said, patting the bed beside her.

Allison made herself comfortable against the pillows and watched and listened as her parents explained. She watched with rapped attention as they moved from position to position, missionary, doggy style, cowgirl. She saw the way their breathing got faster, their cheeks red, and sweat gathering on their skins. It was fascinating, and it was something her parents loved to do, so she tried to remember everything. They explained to her what pleasure meant, and that with sex that pleasure could build and build, until it became too much to hold in anymore, and that was called an orgasm. It was the best feeling in the world. Her daddy gave her mommy many orgasm to show Allison exactly what they meant, and when he came himself, in her mommy, she moved between her mommy’s legs to watch the white come slip slowly out of her pussy. It was weird, but mostly fascinating, and definitely not as fun as practising with the little bow and arrow aunty Kate gave her for her birthday.

It wasn’t too long after that that she walked in on her granddaddy fucking daddy. It can’t have been the first time, but it’s the first time she remembers. It was late and she wanted a glass of milk. She wasn’t actually allowed to have milk this late, so she walked down the stairs very quietly. A sound from the living room stopped her in her tracks, sure that she was caught, but then she recognized the sound of her daddy having sex. It was a deep, rhythmic grunting. Allison continued her way down the stairs, but instead of going to the kitchen, she walked into the living room. Daddy was bent over, his hands on the back of the couch. He was completely naked. Granddaddy was standing behind him, hands on daddy’s hips. He wasn’t naked, only his fly and belt were open to allow for his dick to be out. He moving his hips very fast, fast enough that every time he slammed into daddy it sounded like hands clapping. Allison stood on the couch and leaned over to get a better look. Her granddaddy and daddy didn’t tell her to go back to bed, they just ruffled her hair and continued. Daddy’s cock was bouncing freely, and Allison thought it was a little funny. She didn’t know it could do that. She thought it was supposed to be completely stiff and still. Daddy started moving his hand up and down his cock, gripping it tightly. When he came, his come splattered against the back of the couch and the floor. Granddaddy came a little late, with a deep groan and a slack mouth. She remembers thinking how weird it was that granddaddy had sex with daddy’s butt.

The next time she clearly remembers is the first Christmas Eve she was allowed to stay up late. Mommy and aunty Kate had a little much wine and were sixty-ninening on the floor. Granddaddy was helping her make a string out of popcorn, and daddy was sitting on the couch lazily jerking his cock as he watched his wife and sister eat each other out. It felt so cosy and comfortable. She couldn’t wait until she was allowed to join them.

‘Not until you’re ready,’ her family says whenever she asks when that will be. ‘You’ll know when you are. And there’s no rush.’

She always thought it a very annoying and grownup thing to say.

It takes longer than she wants to, but when she’s thirteen, it finally happens.

She’s in her room, working on her math homework, when her parents come home from a night out. They stumble up the stairs, giggling. Allison can hear the sound of clothes hitting the floor, and by the time they reach the top of the stairs, her parents are completely naked. They don’t bother going to the bedroom, just lie down in the hallway. Daddy turns mommy onto her stomach and slams into her with a satisfied groan. Mommy squeals in delight.

Sex doesn’t usually distract Allison, but tonight she can’t look away. She watches as daddy pounds into mommy, both moaning, exchanging sloppy kisses. Heat gathers between Allison’s legs, and she squeezes them together. It’s not enough, so she slips her hand underneath her skirt and presses a hand against her pussy. It feels hot, and the pressure of her hand feels amazing.

Abandoning her homework, she moves to her bed. She lies down, spreads her legs, and pulls up her skirt, then starts rubbing herself through her panties. The heat builds, but it’s not enough. She rubs more furiously, but the pleasure stagnates, not building further to get her to her to that orgasm, and she groans in frustration.

‘Come on,’ Allison growls. She lifts her hips to pull off her panties when there’s a knock at her bedroom door.

‘Everything alright, sweetheart?’ granddaddy asks.

‘No,’ she pouts.

‘You trying to masturbate?’

Allison nods.

‘You having trouble making yourself come?’

Allison nods again, blushing.

‘My Kate was the same. She just needed a couple pointers, maybe you do, too,’ granddaddy says. ‘You want me to help you?’

Allison bites her lip and squirms at the thought, but says, ‘Yes, please.’

‘Okay.’

Granddaddy grabs her desk chair and places it so he has a good view between her legs. Allison feels exposed, and she has the urge to close her legs, but at the same time, his intense stare fans the heat in her body. She spreads her legs a little wider.

‘Good girl,’ granddaddy murmurs. ‘Now, the pussy is a delicate thing, especially one that hasn’t been used yet. You need stimulate it all. Rub your hand slowly up and down it, from your cunt to your clit.’

Allison blushes deeper but she does as she’s told. It feels nice.

‘A little more pressure. Good. Now press your middle finger down harder so it rubs between your lips.’

Allison’s breath is getting heavier, the heat building at an almost torturously slow pace. She wants to speed up, needs it, but she listens to her granddaddy, he obviously knows what he’s talking about.

‘You’re doing amazing sweetheart. Are you ready for the next step?’

‘Yes. Please,’ Allison pants.

‘Rub little circles just above your clit. Not on it, just above it,’ her granddaddy instructs. ‘Focus on your mommy and daddy. Listen to them. Imagine what they’re doing right now.’

Allison closes her eyes. She can still hear their moans, hear the slapping of their skin. She can picture the rippling muscles, her daddy’s ass clenching every time he slams in her mommy. Mommy’s mouth will be open, unable to speak from the pleasure.

‘Listen to them fuck, honey. Listen to their moans, to their pleasure.’

The heat builds until it’s almost intolerable, her own little moans of pleasure are mingling with those of her parents, and then her orgasm hits. She bucks off the bed, arching her back. She tosses her head from side to side as the pleasure washes over her.

‘Keep rubbing those circles,’ her granddaddy tells her sternly.

Allison keeps rubbing until she’s shaking and she has to close her legs, locking in the pleasure. She curls up and moans, one hand pressed to her throbbing pussy.

‘Did you just come, sweetheart?’

Allison looks up to see her parents in her bedroom door, both naked, faces flushed. Her daddy’s come is leaking out of her mommy’s pussy. She gives a small nod.

‘We’re so proud of you,’daddy says. He strides over to the bed and kneels down. His dick is still a little hard and bounces enticingly. He presses a kiss to her lips.

‘Can I join you now?’ Allison asks.

‘Not yet,’ her mommy says, shaking her head. She kneels next her husband and squeezes her daughters leg. ‘There’s a special party we have to arrange first, and your aunty Kate has to be here for it.’

‘Oh.’ Allison can’t help but feel a little disappointed.

Her daddy chuckles. ‘Get cleaned up and get some sleep, okay, honey? The first time is always a little tiring.’

Allison moves off the bed and walks to her bathroom with shaky legs.

She keeps practicing her masturbation that week. Not just in her room, but anytime she feels like it. When her mom is riding her granddaddy on the couch, she sits down next to them to get herself off. Her mommy and granddaddy give her the occasional pointer, but mostly they praise her on doing such a good job. They all cuddle afterwards. And then she walks in her daddy masturbating in the shower, so she joins him. They both come at almost the same time, and high five, laughing

Aunty Kate doesn’t come back till Saturday night, and Allison is high on adrenaline the entire day. When her daddy tells her to get in the shower to clean up and get ready, she’s never run up the stairs faster.

When she walks into her bedroom, her family waiting for her. They’re all naked, and daddy and granddaddy are hard. Allison swallows. She never realized how big they are. Are they even gonna fit?

‘Don’t worry, Ally,’ aunty Kate assures her. ‘We’re going to get you nice and loose and relaxed before their cocks come anywhere near your pretty little virgin cunt.’

‘We’ll make sure of it,’ mommy says. She’s sitting on the bed, propped up against the pillows. Her legs are spread wide and she pats the space between them. ‘Come sit with your mommy.’

Allison quickly climbs onto the bed and leans against her mommy’s chest.

‘Now spread your legs for your aunty Kate,’ mommy whispers in her ear. She slides her hands up and down Allison’s thighs, then moves them up to massage her little tits, occasionally plucking and twisting at the nipples.

‘You have nothing to worry about,’ aunty Kate assures her as she crawls between Allison’s legs.

She presses kisses all over Allison’s tummy, then down her legs and up again over the inside of her thighs. Allison squirms, pushing her hips up, silently begging to be touched. Aunty Kate smiles and settles her mouth over her niece’s pussy.

Allison squeaks. That is a very new, and very good sensation.

‘Oh my god,’ she moans, grinding herself against her aunty’s face.

Then aunty Kate presses a finger into her cunt and Allison screams. She throws her head back onto her mommy’s shoulder, who grips Allison’s thighs firmly to hold them still, then presses her mouth to her daughters neck, and starts sucking.

‘Mommy!’ Allison squeals. ‘Please!’

Aunty Kate presses another finger inside of her. She moves them in and out until she has enough room to curl her fingers. Allison bucks off the bed. She’s so close. And then aunty Kate closes her mouth over the place her granddaddy always told her to avoid. Aunty Kate sucks on her clit, curling her fingers inside Allison’s cunt, rubbing against that sensitive spot.

‘AAAAAH!’ Allison screams. She comes so hard her vision whites out. When she has her vision back and lifts her head to look down at where aunty Kate is still pressing her fingers inside of her, she sees that the her aunty’s arm and the sheets are wet.

‘I’m a squirter,’ Allison giggles. She feels like she floating.

‘You’ve got that from me,’ mommy says, pride in her voice. ‘You think you can take your daddy now?’

Allison hums. She feels like she can do anything right now.

Aunty Kate pulls her fingers out and Allison whines at the loss. It feels so good to be filled up. She always wants to be filled.

Her daddy takes aunty Kate’s place between Allison’s legs. He spreads her legs a little wider to make room for himself, and leans over her. Allison looks him up and down through half-lidded eyes. He’s so beautiful. He’s so strong, she can see the muscles rippling as he leans down to kiss her. His beard scratches her face and she hums. It’s such a nice feeling.

‘If it hurts too much, if you want to stop, you need to tell me,’ daddy says. He cards a hand through her hair, then rests it against her cheek. ‘We can do this anytime you want.’

‘Okay,’ Allison nods, but she’s not planning on telling him to stop. She was scared at first, when she saw how big he was, but he’s her daddy and he would never hurt her. ‘Fuck me, daddy,’ she whispers.

Her mommy chuckles as her daddy curses and squeezes his dick.

‘I will, honey, don’t worry,’ he says.

He lines himself up, then slides in. He’s so much bigger than aunty Kate’s fingers, that’s it’s uncomfortable at first, but he kisses her slowly and thoroughly while mommy resumes her massages of her tits. Allison is soon relaxed again, all discomfort in the past.

‘You feel amazing, honey,’ daddy groans as he starts moving inside of her.

‘You’re so big and warm,’ Allison moans. ‘You feel so good. You should be in me always.’

‘I wish I could be.’ He speeds up his thrusts. ‘Fuck, I wish I could be.’

‘You’re so perfect for your daddy,’ her mommy murmurs in her ear. She’s moved one hand down to Allison’s clit, petting it lightly.

Allison moans at the praise. She sinks further against her mommy, the soft tits pressing against her back. Tilting her hips up, she tries to fuck back against her daddy, but she doesn’t quite manage, too inexperienced, the angle a little too awkward. But it doesn’t seem to matter, her daddy can fuck for the both of them. He keeps speeding up, and is fucking into her hard now, hard enough that the bed creaks and their skin slaps together. He grunts with every thrust, and every thrust pushes Allison closer to another orgasm.

‘Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!’ she moans. ‘Make me come, please!’

‘I will. Fuck. I will, sweetheart.’ He grabs her hips, tilting them further up and it’s like his dick has found a magic button. He pushes it once, twice, and Allison is coming again, screaming for her daddy.

He lays her back down on the bed, pulls out and starts jerking himself. Allison doesn’t protest, even if she wants him to stay where he is, she closes her eyes and opens her mouth, just as she’s seen her family do a hundred times. Her daddy’s come is sticky and warm when it hits her. And though she’s barely come down from her last orgasm, her daddy groaning her name in ecstasy has the heat already building up again.

‘You were perfect,’ her daddy says. He presses a lingering kiss to her lips, and moves off the bed. ‘Ready for granddaddy?’

Allison nods eagerly.

‘You sure? He goes pretty hard,’ aunty Kate warns.

‘I think I’ll like it,’ Allison says. ‘And what about mommy?’

‘I’m gonna ride your face.’

Allison’s eyes widen, heat shooting through her. She immediately slides down to lie on her back. Her mommy sits up on her knees and hovers over her daughters face. Allison can smell her, musky and bitter at the same time. Her mouth waters.

‘Tap my leg if you need a break,’ mommy says.

‘Okay,’ Allison promises. ‘I’m ready.’

‘Pull your legs up for granddaddy, sweetheart,’ granddaddy says.

Allison pulls her legs up. Granddaddy slams into her at same time as mommy sits down her mouth, muffling her shout.

It’s hard to keep up. She tries to lick her mom, but her granddaddy is slamming into her, hitting that perfect spot every single time. Allison is moaning and writhing, and no matter how hard she tries, she can’t focus. So she finally stops trying. She opens her mouth and pushes out her tongue for her mommy, then lets her legs fall as wide as she possible to give her granddaddy the best access. Pleasure builds up fast and washes over her, but her mommy and granddaddy don’t stop. They keep fucking her, pushing for the next orgasm. Tears sting in Allison’s eyes from all the sensations. It’s becoming too much. She’s about to tap her mommy’s leg when her mommy stills and her release washes over Allison’s cheeks.

‘Fuck! Yes! Allison!’ mommy screams. Her movements slow down until she lifts off her daughter’s face and sits back down behind her again. The top of Allison’s head now getting pressed into her mommy’s pussy by her granddaddy’s forceful thrusts.

‘Are you okay, sweetheart?’ her mommy asks, wiping away Allison’s tears. ‘Do we need to stop?’

‘Don’t stop,’ Allison pants. ‘Don’t stops don’t stop don’t…’

She gasps and arches off the bed. There’s no scream this time, or any squirting, but her orgasm hits her hard and takes her breath away. Before she’s come down, her granddaddy pulls out and comes all over her stomach. She has just enough brainpower left to close her eyes.

She keeps her eyes closed. She hums and smiles at her family’s worried questions.

‘I’m made of jelly,’ she slurs, interrupting daddy.

‘I think she’s fine,’ aunty Kate chuckles. ‘She’s just fucked out.’

Allison smiles wider. She likes this. She likes being fucked out.

She doesn’t move as her family cleans her, and themselves, up. She couldn’t, even if she wanted to. She lets herself be lifted of the bed and carried to the bathroom. She’s set in the tub and she leans her head back as the tub fills and someone washes the come off her chest and cleans her own juices from between her legs. She opens her eyes when she’s set on the toilet seat, and sees that it’s her mom and aunty Kate who are washing.

‘There you are,’ mommy says.

‘Hi,’ she smiles.

Her mommy shakes her head, brushes Allison’s hair behind her ears, and presses a kiss to the top of her head.

‘Did I do good?’ Allison asks.

‘You were perfect,’ aunty Kate assures her. ‘Absolutely perfect.’

‘Good.’ Allison closes her eyes again and lets herself be towelled down.

When she’s all clean and dry, she’s carried to her parents’ bedroom. They have the biggest bed, all five of them can fit on it easily. She curls up between her mommy and aunty. The two older women are talking, but Allison isn’t paying attention. Right before she falls asleep, she feels the mattress dip as her daddy and granddaddy join them.


End file.
